


It's all about the math

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2016 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap-Ironman Bingo, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Math Kink, made up code, non-prose, simulations, softcore statistics porn, tech speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and JARVIS have a conversation; Tony designs, JARVIS handles the logistics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all about the math

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/gifts).



> A first fill for 2016 Stony bingo, written for [veldeia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veldeia) because... well, she'll know why. This is for my 'non-prose' square.
> 
> Unbeta'ed. Please forgive any typos.

"Got those results for me, JARVIS?"

"Sir, there are still gigabytes' worth of simulations left to be done if--"

"Don't care; I need this uniform material prepared in a few hours."

"Very well."

"Lookin' good so far. What about the polymer meld?"

"In progress, sir."

"Throw in another sim with 5% more plasticiser. I want to be sure it's flexible enough per kilo of weight."

  
_float var plast = 1.05*plast;_  
_run sim_plast_poly_mk27(poly_mix,plast,cond);_

"Running, sir. Statistical analysis of test results for the current batch simulation is incomplete. Further, DUM-E has not completed the flammability testing of the components."

"Whatever. Just keep him and that extinguisher away from anything delicate and let me know when you've got something for me. What about the Kevlar-Nomex plates?"

"Fabricating, sir. Along with the soles and uppers for the uniform boots."

"Goddamn. Is anything completed yet?"

"Not in the last thirty seconds, sir."

"Fucking Fury dumping this on me last minute. Next time I'm saying no, and I don't give a fuck how desperate he is."

"Are you saying, sir, that you would prefer to let SHIELD outfit Captain Rogers?"

A growl. "They wouldn't be able to. He's broken literally everything they've given him so far, just through what he defines as normal wear and tear. Otherwise, we'd be making this out of standard materials, like, fuck, I don't know, fireproofed nylon and spandex."

  
_run nonlin_reg_spline(sim_plast_poly_mk27);_  
_polyplot(sim_plast_poly_mk27,spline1,spline2);_  
_disp(polyplot,screen12);_

"Sir, the results of the plasticiser simulations."

"Finally. Hmm. Right, okay. Throw in another five percent plasticiser, and get back to me. That's closer, but not quite it. R-squared values are a little too low for my liking."

  
_float var plast = (1.10/1.05)*plast;_  
_run sim_plast_poly_mk27(poly_mix,plast,cond);_

"Got those plates ready?"

"Nearly, sir. Approximately another thirty seconds."

"Great, get U to bring 'em over here when they're ready. The parts for the boots, too."

"Would you like some adhesive to go with them, sir?"

"Might as well, yeah. Once the stitching is done, I'll seal 'em up."

  
_Request: Unit_U - > get(fabricated_parts, machine_room)_  
_Request: Unit_U - > bring(fabricated_parts, Unit_Sir)_

"Oh, hey. Yeah, put 'em here. Here. U, listen to me. On the worktable. Oh, fuck it, just give it to me. Let's see. Greaves, cuisses, vambraces, rerebraces, pauldrons, torso and back plates[1]. Where'd you put the boot-- ah."

  
_run nonlin_reg_spline(sim_plast_poly_mk27);_  
_polyplot(sim_plast_poly_mk27,spline1,spline2);_  
_disp(polyplot,screen12);_

"Sir, I have the results for the updated plasticiser content."

"Look. At. That. R-squared is 1. Perfect fit."

"Shall I begin synthesis and fabrication, sir?"

"Do it. Mmm, it's all about that sexy math, baby."

"Do remember to keep your pants on, sir."

"Pah. Math is a lot more fun without pants, and you know it."

"Given that you have not given me the ability to wear pants, I would not know, sir. However, Ms. Potts has repeatedly remarked that while it might be 'all about the math', the world at large does not find it as much of a turn-on as you do."

A huff of laughter. "Ruin my afterglow, why don't you."

\------

[1] http://medievallifestyle.com/images/armor-and-weapons/parts-of-a-suit-of-armor.jpg


End file.
